美空ひばり The Skylark's Beautiful Sky
by Qwanrad
Summary: The palpitating heart beats, as puzzling emotions rise up against the chest, blushing cheeks colored across the light skinned cheeks, a bright hue of rose pink. What has young Tsuna got himself into? AU story main 1827 and some ALL27


**美空ひばり - The Skylark's Beautiful Sky**

**Rating: T (for violence, cursing and sexual intimacy.)**

**Pairing: Allx27 (mainly 18x27)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own KHR nor do I own the characters, they all belong to Amano Akira. **

**Full Summary: ****Tsuna, now in college and of legal age has always known the cool and dangerous older man, Hibari Kyouya for as long as he could remember. Now sharing a dorm together in Namimori University, will these two recognize their own feelings for each other, or will Tsuna be wooed away by the other suitors who has also developed romantic interest in the young brunet? **  


**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hello, readers. If you must know, I am a writer who has happen to write the start of a KHR fanfic. I mostly wrote AU romantic stories for Naruto, but decided to do something new for a try. I've been harshly addicted to KHR pairings, especially when it came to Tsuna. So, I couldn't help myself and decided to write one as well as all of these ideas came into my mind. Even though I dislike unnecessary yaoi and yuri, I will try to make this story a shounen-ai and a little romantic for you guys. Also, forgive me for my poor writing, it's been so long that I've started writing, so if there's some mistakes, please understand. So, I hope you guys like it and enjoy.

- Qwan

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hmm?"

The spiky chestnut brown head of eighteen year old, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or as some refer him to, Tsuna turned his head around to the voice that called him.

"Ah, Hibari-san!" Tsuna responded back with a smile.

The older, raven-haired man scowled.

"What… are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm getting ready to go out."

"Go out?"

"Mm! I'm going to meet up with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, we're going to a festival tonight."

"I see." Hibari answered, eyeing the young man in front of him, who was wearing a loose yukata.

"Ah, would.. Hibari-san like to come with us?" asked Tsuna while he tried tying his obi around his waist.

"No, I hate crowds."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." now, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

Hibari watched and with the pathetic attempt as Tsuna struggled, trying to tying the obi, he couldn't bare to watch anymore.

The raven haired closed his eyes and sighed.

"Stupid herbivore."

Tsuna blinked, startled. "Eh? Hibari-san?"

"Come here."

Tsuna tilted his head, confusedly, but did what he was told.

As the two stood at least a feet away from each other, the taller one of the two suddenly stared down at the chocolate brown eyes that stared upwards towards him.

Then without saying anything, Hibari kneeled down on one knee and grabbed the obi, tying it properly on Tsuna's sinewy waist.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden action and his cheeks turned bright pink.

"Eh?! H-hibari-san? What are you-!?"

"What does it look like? I'm tying it for you, since you know nothing of how to do it yourself."

The brown haired teenager pouted, but none the less said nothing after that, only watching how the older senior flawlessly tie the obi.

Tsuna observed.

The mass of raven colored hair, messy yet soft, fair skin, dark eyelashes, steel grayeyes that were concentrated and slender fingers weaving with the yukata's fabric and against his body.

After lost in his own gaze while watching Hibari help fix his yukata, Tsuna's blush became darker.

Hibari, who was now done with the obi, raised his head up and was surprised to see tint of red painted across the brown haired boy's cheeks.

"Tsunayoshi…" he called out softly, using first name basis.

"Ah..!" Tsuna began to fidget, embarrassed partly because of getting caught for staring and partly of how the older male called out his name so gently.

At anyone's point of view, with Tsuna's blushing face and Hibari, who was kneeling on one leg, it looked like a prince proposing to a princess.

After a minute or two of silence, Tsuna awkwardly stumbled back and covered his face with his arm to hide his blushing face.

"Um, eh-! Thank you for helping me with my obi, Hibari-san. Ah, I gotta go! See ya!"

Hibari said nothing as the younger male stepped out and heard the door slam shut.

Finally getting up, he did nothing but stand still and started to think about a certain chestnut colored hair boy with blushing cheeks.

* * *

I hope it wasn't that bad?

Review and tell me if the characters sound horribly OOC.

Also, if you guys are interested...

I was also thinking of writing a 6927 and R27, while also trying to come up with another 1827. (Tsuna sandwich, maybe?)

So if you're interesting, please tell me in the review. I'll gladly put them up if I can.

Thanks!


End file.
